Gate: Fallout
by Master user
Summary: In the year 2077, the world was changed due to the Great War. After the nuclear Armageddon there only was chaos, instability, and madness roaming the remains of the old world. However, in the year 2353 the world is a far different place than what it used to be 276 years ago, but with war on the horizon will it change once more?


War, war never changes.

In the year 2077, the unthinkable happened, nuclear missiles were fired across the world; taking only 2 hours' time for all of human civilization to crumble into shadow of its former self. After the nuclear Armageddon there only was chaos, instability, and madness roaming the remains of the old world. And in this time not had change, man was pitted against his fellow man, fighting ensued, and the world was placed plunged into a world of war and death.

However in the year 2353, 276 years after the Great War, the world was startled once more, when a gate appeared just outside of the New Vegas limits.

…oOo…

I've lived a long life, and I mean a really long life, 103 years to be exact. Form my days as a courier, to this very moment, I've seen some pretty weird stuff. A talking toaster that wanted to restart the apocalypse, a man with a sex robot fetish, a gang of killer grannies with rolling pins; hell even I'm a 103 year old cyborg that has connections to about anyone of real significance value in the American Wasteland. But this, this takes the entire irradiated cake.

Thousands upon thousands of legionary wannabes, and strange (possible mutated) animal human hybrids marching with low tech weaponry, marching towards New Vegas. And I don't think they came just to celebrate someone's birthday. Plus to put a grenade on top of that irradiated cake, they had dragons, and when I say dragons I don't mean a new breed of flying deathclaws, I mean Grognak the Barbarian type dragons, tamed ones at that. And this whole messed up army was coming out of one place, a large gate that magically appeared out of nowhere.

The heat of the desert sun washed over me for a brief moment, and I felt as if time itself had slowed down as my mind tried to process this all, and a proper course of action to take in response to this. But the only thing that kept coming to mind was one thing, I couldn't let them into the city.

I took a deep breath and sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty, and from what I can see there was going to be a lot of shit coming my way in the next few month.

"I'm way too old for this," I spoke to myself out loud.

Raising the pipboy attached to my left arm then activated one of its most useful upgrades. A picture of a middle aged, mustached man, wearing suit appear on the screen. This was the picture of pre-war Mr. House, one of the greatest and oldest minds that humanity had to offer.

The man was older than even I was, and was one of the minds that help me as long as I have. I knew him to be a fellow colleague working for a similar goal; to bring man to what it used to be. However to most, he was the shadow man of New Vegas, the self-styled President, and CEO of the great city. From what I know, he's lived since before the Great War, and owned RobCo Industries, the largest and most influential computer and Robotics Company in the pre-War era. His body wasn't like mine own, where I augmented my body with robotic parts and devices to extend my life span, he stored his own away, in a chamber connected to a supercomputer. I suppose one could say that, he's more machine than man now.

"House, it looks like we have a problem over here…"

"Yes I know of the threat, my securitrons and I can spot them from the Lucky 38."

I looked to the incoming forces, my estimate would suggest they were 2 miles away. Those dragons would probably reach the city limits first, but would most likely getting shot down by Mr. Houses air defense set up encase the brotherhood of steel ever decided to stab us in the back. No, the real issue would be the massive army marching towards us, and I don't think where those swords and spears are pointed.

"House, it would be greatly appreciated if you sent everyone you could out hear."

"I've sent a batch of securitrons your way, you can send commands through your pipboy. I've ordered the kings, and the three families go there as quickly as they can. It seems that we have a new player in our mists, how very interesting…"

I responded with a dry chuckle, "I'd beg to differ."

Suddenly the gates to Freeside pushed open allowing a wave of securitrons to flood out, lining up behind me, ready to fire at my will. I removed the gauss rifle that was strapped to my back and took aim toward the closest dragon rider my enhance sight could see.

"Defence protocol:: Terminate all unidentified intruders" I ordered to the lined up securitrons and within seconds all hell broke loose. Bodies flew throughout the air, in bloody chucks of meat and flesh, the screams of the enemy rang, and I could sense the fear and the confusion among their ranks as they broke apart into chaos.

The sounds of their bones crunching were music to my ears, I took aim towards the sky once more to see House's Gatling laser starting to kick in, disintegrating those scaled bastards into red ashes. For 5 whole minutes I continued to shot the buggers down from the sky as fast as I could, not letting a single one get anywhere near the city.

However, for each of the over grown lizards that fell, 2 others would take its place. It was an endless hoard that I knew would over whelm us eventually, it was only a matter of time.

The confusion among their ranks start to simmer down, and their formation returned; they started marching once more. The securitrons were holding well, taking down scores of these ill prepared bastards for the moment. But some of the wannabe legionaries started to leak through the constant barrage of explosions and charged directly at me, thinking that if they killed me the securitrons would somehow stop firing.

I was on my last leg in terms of ammo reserves for my gauss rifle, and wave after wave of the enemy were still coming form that gate. I dropped my gauss rifle onto the ground and took out Maria, a 9mm pistol that I obtained killing a man named benny, 72 years ago. It wasn't the strongest pistol that I currently had on me, but it was the quickest the reload, and the gun I current had the most ammo in me for.

The strange invaders charged at me with their swords and spears held high, they wore armor similar to the legion, but at the same time, it was so different as well. Unlike their long dead legion counterparts who used scraps and pieces from pre-war materials they found, these "new" legionaries wore armor that looked brand new, as if the materials they used to make it was created recently.

I released a barrage of bullets into 6 nearby charging soldiers, ripping through their armor, as if it was made from clay and paper. It was odd, their armor wasn't meant to stop bullets as well; at the very least the legion had some sense in equipping their recruits with something that could at least with stand something as weak as a 9mm pistol.

Snapping out of thought, I noticed another group of about 7 or 8 heavily armed soldiers charging at me simultaneously with the intent to run me through with their weapons. These were most likely their elite fighter if the gold on their armor said ant thing. Quickly reloading Maria, took out a combat knife I kept strapped to my thing. It's been a long time since I've fought such a large force, after the legion-NCR and Brotherhood war 68 years ago, there has never been a battle of that magnitude since… Well at least till now there wasn't.

My first combatant was a large man with a scar on his right eye, he swung his sword downwards towards my head only to be blocked my knife. Using the bionics implanted in my left arm, I surprised the scared man by pushing his attack away. This allowed be to level my pistol and fire a shot straight at his head.

7 of his comrades, 4 men carrying spears, and 3 with swords charged at me with vengeance in their eyes. I ran towards them and raised my knife once more, but this time I threw it towards one of my opponents, hitting him square in the head. I fired 4 rounds into the heads of 4 of the spearmen, then dodged a strike coming from a man behind me.

I quickly grabbed on the man's sword welding hand, then shot it forcing him scream in pain and drop the weapon. The man beside him swung his blade horizontally at me hoping to decapitate me. I twisted the arm of his comrade and kicked him towards the incoming attack. The blade ripped through his throat, killing him instantly. I then fired 2 rounds into my attacked chest dropping him on the ground.

I picked up the fallen man's weapon in order to block an attack coming from the last of my attackers, who screamed something in a language I can only assume to be Latin. Parrying his attack I swung my weapon towards his head only to have him block it, and thrust it towards my own. Quickly, I moved my head sideways dodging the blow, then pressed my gun directly at his stomach, and released 3 shots dropping him onto the ground, dead.

Dropping the sword in my hand and reload my pistol. I looked towards the incoming army, they were still marching, still coming. The securitrons may have been slowing them down significantly, but it was only a matter of time before they reached the New Vega.

Suddenly the sounds of vertibirds rang throughout the air, and the gates to Freeside slammed opened revealing a massive collection of Kings, White glove Society, Tops, and Gomorrah members. There were also some stationed NCR soldiers in there as well, most likely from the NCR embassy. In front of the army was none other than Mr. House manning a securitrons as a temporary body.

Looking up I saw a sight that I never thought I'd be so glad to see. Dozens of vertibirds flying through the air, and behind them a Brotherhood airship whose defenses were currently ripping through all that opposed it. Thank god I convinced Mr. House to allow Brotherhood troops to be stationed in the Mojave all those years ago.

Brotherhood knights, and paladins started to landing on the ground taking stand beside the lined up securitrons, and released a barrage of lasers and bullets onto any incoming force near them.

Mr. House rolled up beside me as soon as the denizens of the New Vegas strip started to charge towards the invading forces; sending a hell storm of bullets, Molotov, and rockets on the enemy.

"What took so long?"

Mr. House didn't answer.

"House, you there?"

After a long pause House finally answered, "Where could these people have possibly come from. Their equipment is so new, yet so ancient at the same time. Where could they possibly have come from?"

I looked at him with a puzzled look, and turned towards the legions of enemy forces being pushed back by the brand new wave of reinforcements. These people clearly aren't the Legion that was wiped out years ago. A new Legion perhaps? They always claimed that they would "Rise from the ashes." But where could have been hiding all this time, how did they have such new armor, how did they did they get here, and where did that Gate come from? No, this wasn't the Legion, like Mr. House said, these were 'new players in our mists.'

That Gate was clearly some kind of teleportation equipment, but only some parts of the brotherhood, The lucky 38 and Big Mountain currently had any form of access to teleportation technology, so where could these people have gotten it. From what I could see they don't use guns, or any form of technology, so how did these people get their hands on such high tech equipment?

"These people clearly aren't raiders, or your average wastelander. Just who are they?" I questioned myself.

As I watched the battle before my eye I felt my stomach twist, as if I was just stabbed in the gut. These people wanted war, not just with New Vegas, but with the wasteland as a whole. They wanted to end short peace that I spent my life trying to mold. It was the reason I've forced myself to live this long, and why I still fight to this day. But I suppose some things are always going to be a constant in this world we live in.

War, war never changes.


End file.
